


Hate To Love You

by Twinkle_Lights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, Drinking, F/M, Fire, Fist Fights, Hate to Love, High School, Love, Party, Rivalry, Sex, Sharing Schools, Stiles/Lydia - Freeform, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_Lights/pseuds/Twinkle_Lights
Summary: Rival schools ended up sharing one ground due to a fire starting and burning South Ridge. Making all the students go to their rival school Beacon Hills High. Enemies in every class will hateful feelings turn to love?
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first real Stydia Story this idea popped into my head last night and I wanted to write it out and see what happens. So if you like it let me know and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. So thank you for reading it.

Getting to school and standing outside watching the firefighters put out the last of the fire that started that night as every student slept soundly in their beds at home. All the kids of South Ridge High thought they were all going to get dismissed and ended up having to do classes online. Wrong! "Students and faculty of South Ridge grab your belongings and all pack onto the bus!" Principle Burk announced and everyone did as they were told no questions asked.

Busses pilled with the freshman through senior classes and the school faculty all confused of where they were headed too at this very moment. Whispers filled the tight busses with nothing but questions that no one but their principle had the answers to.

Lydia's P.O.V.

Staring out the window questions circled my head wondering what was to happen for the rest of the school year? Where was the bus headed to? Where we all being separated to different schools? I was way in my thought's till Allison broke them before I drove myself crazy. "Lydia why does it look like where on our way to Beacon Hills High?" Allison asked me as she rose her eyebrow. "Mr. Burk are we going to Beacon Hills High?" Liam my little brother yelled from the back of the bus. Before the principle could answer eruptions of protest broke out and in the distance we could see the rival high school come into view.

Stiles P.O.V.

"Everyone please report to the gymnasium immediately please and thank you." Mrs. Thomason voice blared through the intercom. What could it be this time I thought to myself. Halls were packed with student headed in the same direction ready for whatever was to face us. As I got there I immodestly started looking for my friends. "STILES!" I hear my name and sure enough I knew that voice it was my best friend Scott. I head over he's already sitting with the whole crew Malia, Jackson, Theo, Issac, Mason, Kira, Boyd and Hayden. "What do you think she has to say to the whole student body this time?" Hayden Scotts little sister questioned. No one answered they all just shrugged their shoulders in unison.

"Good Morning Beacon Hills student body. So I bet everyone is wondering why you are all here today right? Well today some unfortunate news was brought to my attention, South Ridge High was involved in a fire and it has caused their school to be burned down before it could be saved. We are happy to hear no one was in the building when this happened and everyone was safe. But they need to relocate so I am happy to announce we are opening our school to them in a time of need to all their student body and school faculty." Mrs Thomason announced it with a smile, shouts of protest started to erupt from everyone. "Everyone please settle down and head back to their next period and I expect everyone to be kind to everyone and welcome them if I hear otherwise there will be consequences do I make myself clear!" She stated and everyone shook their heads understanding.

Lydia's P.O.V.

Everyone unloaded the busses and headed to the rival lacrosse field. "So everyone has their new schedules if you have any questions please speak to our counselor or Beacon's student counselor. I expect nothing but the best from my student's so if I hear otherwise there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear!" His voice said sternly to us all. We just shook our heads and head to our classes as best as we could. Thank god I had most of my class with some of my friend's. Allison, Aiden, Ethan, Liam, Danny, Erica, and Corey all met up in the front of the school to see what we all had together. "I hate this I don't wanna share a school with these kids this is so not fair." Erica complained I agreed with her. "I know none of us do Erica. Let's be honest what could go wrong though let's just try to look for the light at the end of the tunnel." Everyone look at me like I was crazy. "One thing could go wrong Stilinski's crew and himself did you not forget!" Ethan looked at me with a duh expression on his face. We all just let out a breath of air and headed into the school and went to our respective classes ready for what was to face us all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anyone who's reading the story is enjoying it I'm having so much fun writing it hopefully I can get a few chapter's written tonight so I can post them this week while i'll be to busy working to write anything. Make sure to leave me a comment of what you think and again if you have any ideas let me know what do you think will happen at the party? So enjoy this chapter. XOXO

Everyone walking in together down the halls got nothing but stares from everyone they were all out of their element and had no idea what was to come. Separating to their new lockers to put some of their belongings away. Lydia was walking down the long hallway away from her friends, finally she got to her locker she opened it up and threw her stuff in and huffed a breath that she did not know she was holding.

She was so lost in her own thoughts when a loud laugh brought her out of them a few lockers down. Turning her head her eyes landed on none other than the biggest asshole of them all Stiles Stilinski. Rolling her eyes watching him flirt with the tall blond who had legs for days he was twirling her hair around his finger as she was talking to him giggling. Of course he's not actually interested in anything she had to say he just wanted to get in her pants and of course she would let the biggest man whore of them all.

"Get a fucking room you imbeciles." Lydia said to them rolling her eye's in disgust. "Hey Martin what you jealous that you could never have me. That no guy on earth would wanna even touch you so why don't you mind your own business if you know whats best for you." Stiles yelled from a few lockers down from her catching a few people's attention. Lydia had to admit that kinda hurt her a little but coming from him it made her laugh. "You really think I would want you of all guys that are out there. You're so funny I wouldn't let you touch me if you were the last man on earth. Sweetie if I were you I would leave now and never speak to him again all he wants is to have sex with you and then you're useless to him. Am I right Stiles." She said to them as she saw her friends at the end of the hall walking past them.

"Is she lying Stiles?" The blonde girl asked with worry in her voice. "We'll see Jenny…." Before he could finish his thought she stopped him and slapped him across the face. "My name is Kelly not Jenny fuck you Stiles!" The blond girls slap across his face echoed the halls. Stiles hand quickly came to his face to hold his now red cheek he was fuming. "What the fuck Martin you got a problem then we can all settle it right now this is my school. You all are not welcomed at all. Now you just over stepped your boundaries and got in my business. You thought I was an asshole then you don't know how big of an asshole I can be." Stiles cursed out as he got in her face and pointed to her friends. "Stilinski first off you never get in my sisters face ever again if so you'll be dealing with me. Second did you just threaten us all cause if you want we can go Stiles I'm not afraid of you CAUSE WE CAN FUCKING GO!" Liam pushed and got in Stiles face. As right on cue all of Stiles friends came to his side. "Wooo what's going on here?" Scott came and slowly trying to pull Stiles back and diffuse the situation. "They wanna start shit Scott thats what and I'm not about to let it happen this is our school not theirs and they need to know their place. So red haired BITCH" Before Stiles could finish his sentence Liams fist came colliding for the side of his face where Kelly had slapped him earlier.

He knocked Stiles a bit off his balance and before everyone knew it Liam and Stiles were in a full on fist fight. Kids surrounded them all pulling out their phones to record the action. "Liam please stop! Stiles stop already!" Lydia yelled as she tried to pull the two boys off of each other. Scott, Isaac, and Theo finally got ahold of Stiles and Ethan, Aiden, and Danny finally got ahold of Liam. Lydia went straight to her brother and examined his face to make sure he was okay. "You know dad is going to beat your ass when we get home right." Lydia said to him as she made sure he was all right. "I know but no man whore is going to call my sister a bitch." Liam said to his sister with a smile on his face. A thank you came silently from her mouth to her brother with a little smile on her face.

"Just stay away from us and we'll do the same got it." Danny said to Scott as he got his friends and left. Scott shook his head hoping he could keep that deal but with Stiles he knew it was not possible. Scott and all his friends went the opposite way "Stiles what the fuck dude you should have just let it go you better hope you can get away with this one." Scott's voice dripped with disappointment as he shook his head. "But let's admit that kid had a good arm on him." Theo stated from the back of everyone. "He's on their lacrosse team." Stiles muttered to them as he stalked away on his own.

He went into the boy's restroom to check his new battle scars that Liam had just put on his face it wasn't too bad just a busted lip and a bruised cheek he had to admit the kid had an arm on him but that was besides the point. "Stilinski I know that look on your face and whatever you're up to let it go it's not worth it dude if that kid could fuck you up imagine what the rest of them could do." Jackson laughed out. Stiles heart started to race but he didn't wanna argue with Jackson today. He pushed pass Jackson and continued on with his day.

After that big fiasco he realized he had 6 out of his 8 classes with Lydia unfortunately but none with her brother just cause he was a sophomore and they were all seniors. In his last period he was just glaring at Lydia the whole time. He had to get her back but he didn't wanna make Scott mad out of everyone Scott's opinion mattered most to him. The bell finally rang releasing everyone for the day and the weekend was to come.

Everyone packed up for the day Lydia felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She just hopes her brother doesn't get in too much trouble for her. They were all lucky enough the principle's didn't find out. Lydia was slowly walking to her locker to put her thing's away till Monday. Kid's were running out of the school excited to be going home for the day. She made her way out of the school and do her eye's deceive her. Nope her Allison was flirting with none other than Scott McCall. She walked straight up to them "So what's going on here." She asked them both. "Oh nothing just Scott was inviting us all to a party he's having tomorrow." Allison said with a smile on her face while twirling her hair. She'd never seen her like this with a boy before Lydia just hope's this isn't a joke from Stiles or what not. "Ya so it would be really cool if you all would come ." Scott had a genuine smile as the words left his lips. "I don't know if I will or my brother will go if Stiles will be there after what happened don't wanna start drama at your party." Lydia said as she looked down at her feet. "Please come I'll make sure he's on his best behavior." Scott finally said. "If that is possible for Stilinski. But sure why not we'll all be there. Thanks Scott." Lydia smiled at the nice gesture how was he friend's with Stiles.

"So I'm taking it you're letting everyone know about tomorrow right." Lydia smiled to Allison as she shook her head. "Okay then we'll all meet at my place and go from there since my parent's are going out of town tonight and everyone can stay over bye Ally see you later." Lydia smiled getting into her car headed home Liam was staying after school for lacrosse so she didn't need to wait and give him a ride. But Lydia was excited for tomorrow even though Stiles would be there she loved a good party and hadn't gone to one in a while so she was pretty stoked to say the least. She just hoped no drama ensued tomorrow night all she could do was cross her finger's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all liking this story so far. Sorry it took me a bit to update but this chapter is pretty long so I hope that makes up for it. Also if you don't like reading sexual stories this chapter is not for you just to let you know. Until next chapter love you XOXO.

Liam ran out of his last class running to the locker rooms to get ready for his lacrosse practice since he had so much pent up energy and was excited to get it out. While running there he bumps into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry let me help you." Liam blurts out not looking to see who it is at all just focused on picking up all the scattered papers that lay on the floor. He finally looks up and his breath hitches in his throat. "Thanks you should really be careful you never know who you could run into. My name is Hayden." She extends her hand for him to shake but he's so lost and nervous with her beauty that he starts to stutter over his words.

He's finally brought from his thought's "Hhh… Hi sorry I'm Liam. Ya sorry I'm just headed to lacrosse practice and I was excited is all." He says with a blush covering his cheeks. "Well, have fun at practice maybe I'll see you around." Hayden says to him as she pushes her hair behind her ear and walks away to the front of the school. Liam just nods and slowly walks to the locker room with a smile on his face.

Once dressed he got out to the field and then realized all of South Ridge lacrosse team and Beacon Hills lacrosse team was there how were they supposed to share the same field and face each other in a game. Brought out of his thoughts was the loud BH coach yelling having our coach by his side. "Okay boy's we realized that we have a dilemma with the field we decided to join both teams together and create the ultimate dream team." Coach Finstock said. The field was filled with protest and groans and players throwing their equipment on the floor. The only thing I was mad about is I would have to work side by side with Stilinski. "So will the captains from both teams please step forward." Coach Steve said through the mega phone. Stiles and Scott stepped forward for Beacon Hills and Aiden and myself stepped forward for our school. "Okay I know we agreed to this but he's a sophomore we only let seniors be captains." Finstock laughed out. "Line up your best players and let him show you what he got's." Coach Steve told him as he gave Liam a fist bump the rest of the payers went to the side line except for the picked players.

Liam jumped in the air and was getting pumped to make Finstock eat his words. The whistle blew and he took off the ball in his stick he was passing everyone putting them to shame making them trip over their own feet. Getting close to the net he threw the ball with force and it hit the net Stilinski was too slow for Liam's speed. "So you see just cause he's a sophomore doesn't mean he's not one of the best players." Coach said to Finstock. Stiles was fuming he picked himself off the floor brushing the dirt off is shirt. Practice went as normal Liam and Stiles went on without any problems but thats cause they kept distance. The sound of the whistle filled the air to signal the end of practice. "So boy's lets get this straight were a team got it so I want you all to act like it. Stilinski, McCall, Liam, and Aiden I want you guy's to hang out tonight and figure out a line up of the team of what you think would be the best. Got it." Finstock yelled out no one said anything we all knew better unless we wanted to run till our leg's fell off.

Everyone packed up so me and Aiden headed to Stiles & Scott "So we can do this plan at my house my parents are going out of town tonight so it'll be a lot easier to focus and I don't wanna leave my sister alone tonight." Liam said and no one protested they just shook their heads. "So let's just exchange numbers and I'll text you my address, then you'll all just let me know when your on your way." Liam then finished they exchanged numbers and went their separate way's. "I don't think Lydia is going to be too happy about this." Aiden said as he frowned his eyebrows. Liam just shrugged Aiden ended up dropping him off and headed home to change.

As he walked in he was preparing to be yelled at. "My son I'm so proud of you look at you not to bad." His dad said to him as he grabbed Liams shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. He saw Lydia behind him and gave her a confused look she just smiled and winked and walked into the kitchen. "Oh my poor baby are you okay. Thank god." Their mom was just worried and brought him in for a hug. "Ya I'm fine but I just wanted to ask something too since I'm sure Lydia explained everything what happened with the school. We had to combine the lacrosse teams and they want to captains to met together and come up with the best team line up. So I was wondering if it's okay if they come over here to do it I don't wanna leave Lydia alone since your going out of town tonight?" Liam asked with puppy dog eye's to his parents. "Of course sweetie." Mrs. Martin said with a smile.

"Also the guy I got in the fight with is coming over since he's their captain. It's not a big deal we'll be fine I promise he wont say anything to Lydia okay." Mr. Martin raised his eyebrow and let a breath of air out. "Fine we trust you." Liam hugged them both and went up stairs to shower and change and clean his room up a bit.

He went and knocked on Lydia's door to let her know the news. "Come in." She looked ups from her book. "Hey Lyds so Aiden, Scott and Stiles are coming over for a lacrosse thing Stiles wont bug you though I promise just wanted to let you know." He said to her in one long breath scared of what she might say. "It's fine Liam don't worry." She smiled at him and he headed downstairs to wait for them Aiden was the first one to arrive and Scott and Stiles arrived after.

"Okay so who are your guy's best players?" Scott asked as he took a sip from his drink my mom gave everyone. Aiden was about to answer when Lydia's favorite song at the moment thank you next by Ariana Grande came on. "Mom can you tell her to put is down." Liam huffed with annoyance "Lydia can you come to the kitchen." Mrs. Martin asked her the music then turned down just a bit and Lydia came running down the stairs in grey sophie shorts and a black top and hair wet from coming out the shower.

Mr. Martin knew the choreography for the song since Lydia was obsessed with the song and she learned it over Christmas break and taught him. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she started dancing with her dad. Mrs. Martin watched them with a smile on her face she loved how close they were with their kids it always warmed her heart. Once the song ended Lydia stopped the music and said hi to the boys in the room even Stiles. For some reason Stiles kept his eyes as she walked around and into the kitchen till he could no longer see her. "So Lydia you're in charge we left you money on your card if you need anything call us okay and be safe you to Liam." Mrs. Martin said as she gave her kids a tight squeeze. "You boy's behave now and try not to get in too much trouble." Mr. Martin said as he hugged his kids. They all shook their head and Mr. and Mrs. Martin were out the door on their vacation. Stiles kept staring at Lydia for some reason he knew he had to get her alone tonight and talk to her.

"So do you guys want Chinese food?" Lydia asked as she's ordering her food they all agree and start to name what they want once its done they just all wait. Lydia heads upstairs to her bedroom ready to pick a scary movie to watch. The Doorbell rings and she knows its the food but she knows Liam will bring it up to her. But what she doesn't expect is to see Stiles in her doorway with her food and drink in hand. "Hey here's your food." Stiles waves it in front of him trying to get a smile from her she just rolls her eye and points to her coffee table in the middle of her walks in and set's it down and turns around and is about to walk out when he realizes this is his only chance to talk to her. He goes and shuts her door and locks it. Without looking at him Lydia say's "What do you want Stiles you shouldn't even be up here." He just stands there not knowing what to say. "Look okay I just wanted to apologize okay I was an ass and was wondering if we could start over?" He says as he walks over to her bed and sits down. "Look Stiles your an ass and we'll never really be friends so I don't know what's in it for me?" She asked him as she raised her eyebrow. "Look okay Scott is in love with your friend Allison and I know unless we make amends they will never go for it." He had a point Lydia loves Allison she's like the sister that she never had and would do anything for her, that meant even coming to good terms with Stiles.

"Okay Stiles you got me there I guess we can be civil." She says to him. "Cool you wanna seal it with a kiss." Stiles puckers his lips together and gets close to her. "In you're dreams Stilinski now get the hell out of my room before I change my mind." He laughs at the gesture then gets up to leave but turns around again. "Lydia nice dance moves down there." He says as he mimicked her and her fathers moves from earlier. Her face went red and she smirked a bit. He headed downstairs to finish the line up with the boys. It only took them about another 2 hours to come to a common ground for the line up once done everyone helped Liam clean up and was out the door. Before Stiles fully walked out he turned around too Liam. "Hey look I know we started out on the wrong foot but I wanna call it truce honestly I'm sorry." Stiles put his hand out and thank god Liam took it and did not reject it. He was doing this so his best friend could get close to the girl he was in love with. That's how much he loved Scott he was willing to put his ego aside for him.

Waking up from a good night's rest Lydia get's out of bed to the doorbell being rung profusely over and over she knew exactly who it was. Running down the stairs in nothing but her pj's she open's her door to see Allison, Danny, Aiden, Ethan, Erica, and Corey all standing outside with their bag's in hand. She can only assume they contain their outfit's for Scott's party tonight. All Lydia does is smile and step aside she honestly doesn't know what time it is and how long she slept in but she just shrug's it off.

Grabbing her phone from upstairs she places an order for 4 pizza's for everyone to eat before the party not know if there would be any food. Danny put a movie on and they all chilled together till it got closer to get ready for the party.

Everyone cleaned up their messes they made and headed upstairs and started the very long process of getting ready. Of course the boy's finished before the girl's since they really didn't need much. "So guy's which outfit do you think I should wear my ripped jeans with a white tube top or the black tube dress with a jean jacket?" Allison asked as she laid them down on the bed for everyone to chose. "You mean which one do you think Scott will like best." Erica pointed out with a smile causing everyone to say "OOHH!" In unison towards Ally while she hid her now tomato face behind her hair. "I think he will appreciate the dress option best." Ethan said as he got up to poke Allison on her side as he moved to sit on the bed. She mouthed a thank you to him and grabbed the outfit with a pair of black booties into the bathroom to change.

"Is this even a cute outfit? I feel like it's not ugh why is it so hard to pick one." Erica moaned out in frustration as she came out of Lydia's bathroom from getting dressed. "No Erica you look hot so shut the fuck up okay!" Aiden said to her sending a wink her way. "In your dreams lover boy." She said as she and everyone laughed at him. Aiden always tried to be smooth with his words but he thought of all the girl's in the room as his sister's nothing more nothing less. "So Lydia what are yo wearing tonight?" Danny asked her sitting back in his chair. Everyone knew Lydia alway's dressed to impress no matter where she went or who was going to be around she had amazing fashion sense. "I was thinking my black knee ripped jeans and my white lace body suit with my jean denim crop jacket and a pair of black strap heels." She said as she pulled each item out of her closet. "Are you trying to give everyone a heart attack at the party you Bitch." Ethan said as everyone looked at her with a smile. "Maybe I am or maybe I'm not but who cares." She looked back at Ethan as she walked into the bathroom to change. But honestly for some reason all she could think about was if Stiles would like her outfit and she hated herself for thinking about him and caring about what he thought. Liam ended up being the DD since he was the youngest but they were lucky since the party wasn't too far so they all pilled into Erica's SUV and headed down to the party once everyone was done.

Pulling up the block was filled with cars it was kinda hard to find parking but they finally found one not to far from Scott's house. Walking up there were kid's on the front lawn hanging out dancing around to the loud music as it ran through their body's with no care in the world.

Finally getting into the house they were immediately greeted by Scott you could tell he was watching the door waiting for Allison the show up. "Hey guy's welcome I'm happy you all made it. So let me introduce you to some of my main friend's So this is Malia, Jackson, Theo, Issac, Mason, Kira, Boyd and Hayden my little sister and of course you all know Stiles." Scott pointed everyone out so no one got confused. Liam's breath got caught in his throat realizing the girl he ran into yesturday was Scott's sister he secretly scolded himself. "Hi everyone so I'm Lydia this is Allison, Aiden, Ethan, Liam, Danny, Erica, and Corey." She pointed out since she knew Allison would trip over her words from how Scott got her heart racing. Everyone exchange a hello and a what's up to one another. " So just to help you all out the drinks are in the kitchen there food and sodas in there as well, in the back theres a beer pong table set up and if some of you want I have my playstation set up in the room upstairs for a few people who would rather do that. So ya I hope you guy's enjoy yourself and if you need anything let me know." Everyone shook their heads and as he finished he grabbed Allison's hand and headed off into the sea of already drunk teen's. All the friend's separated to go around and mingle to just enjoy themself.

Lydia ended up in the kitchen getting a drink "Hey beautiful." She turned around to see where it came from a little part of her heart wanted it to be Stilinski she didn't know why but she did unfortunately it was Jackson. Stiles hasn't once come up to her at all tonight from what she last saw he was to busy making out with some blond bimbo with long leg's. "Hey Jackson." She said to him. "So how are you enjoying yourself tonight?" He said loud enough for her to hear above the noise he was starting to get pretty close to her from what she noticed and when he would take a step to her she would take one back. "It's fun everyone is super cool." She just wanted to keep the conversation short since she had no interest in him but he still stood there smiling taking a sip from his drink looking like he was not leaving anytime soon. "You look very beautiful tonight I thought I should just let you know." He said getting close to her ear and placing his hand on her waist not wanting to yell. Lydia was getting pretty uncomfortable she didn't wanna make a scene so she just smiled tightly at him. "Than…" Before she could finish her sentence Stiles came out of nowhere grabbing her by her hand pulling her away from Jackson. "Stilinski where the hell are you taking me?" She yelled at him as he pulled her upstairs into an office space. She assumed was Scott's mom's office. Turning around she saw him lock the door behind him. "Stiles what the hell do you think you're doing. You can't just grab someone and drag them somewhere without telling them that's so wrong." She yelled out at him as she put her drink down on the desk.

"So you're telling me you would rather have stayed down there talking to Jackson as he hit on you and tried to bring you upstairs. From what I saw I could tell you were not interested in him." He stated as he took a seat in the office chair at the desk. "True but wouldn't you rather have that bimbo who was all over you yesterday up here with you?" Lydia questioned as she walked over to the desk and took a seat on it. Stiles smirked a little as he looked her up from the black heels that were on her feet to her plump lips and hazel eye's. "Oh are we jealous now Lydia?" He got up to walk in front of her. "What do you wish is was you instead?" He smirked as he put his hands down on either side from where she was sitting trapping her in. She could smell the alcohol on his breathe but to be honest the alcohol she drank earlier was making her feel a little brave right now. "Oh Stiles in your dreams. You wish it was me cause if you didn't you wouldn't be up here with me you would be up here with her." She laughed as she let her head fall back. All Stiles could think of was how hard is was to wear his jeans right now and how bad he wanted to spread kisses all over her neck and body.

He kept asking himself all night why was he feeling this way towards her all of a sudden it was like they completely started over. His hand went to the small of her back and the other went to her face. She ended up with her laugh getting caught in her throat as his thumb ran over her lower lip. Stiles knew her lips were just begging to be kissed. He slowly lowered his head so both of their noses were touching and they could both feel each others breath on one another. They don't know how but Lydia's hand's ended up on his shoulders and she uncrossed her leg's and opened them to give him more room to move closer. Stiles took the chance connected their lips. She grabbed his hair in her small hand's causing him to moan into her lips as he kissed her with so much passion. Kissing her made all the hair on his body stand up and now he knew he would defiantly not be able to walk in his very tight pant's now. He started to spread kisses and bites down her neck after pulling her jacket off and throwing it on the floor. Lydia grabbed at the hem of his shirt helping him take it off and throwing it on the floor next to her jacket. Stiles picked her up off the desk and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist not wanting him stop kissing her he walked over to the door and unlocked it and walked straight to Scott's guest room. He opened the door to find two random freshman in there. "OUT NOW!" Was all Stiles said as they grabbed their clothes and ran out once they left he closed the door and locked it. He walked over to the bed throwing Lydia on it before crawling up to her he unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor. As he was taking his pants off she was unbuckling her jeans and she had no time to pull them down as Stiles went and pulled them from her leg's.

She thanked god she shaved everything even though she was wearing jeans tonight. As he went up and kissed her she flipped them so she was on top and straddling him. "See Stiles I told you that you wanted me." She said with a smirk on her face looking down at him he could now feel how hot and bothered she was while she sat on him. "How could I not want you especially when you're wearing that." Stiles said as he grabbed her head and bring her into a kiss that felt like it lasted forever. Before she could take her bodysuit off Stiles ripped the crotch part and lifted her to sit on his face. He slowly ran his tongue up and down her folds tasting her sweet juices as they sat on his tongue. "Oh fuck Stiles please don't stop." Lydia cried out as her hands grabbed the headboard as she slowly was grinding on his tongue. He then slowly inserted 2 fingers in her and sucked her clit which sent her over the edge she started to cry out Stiles name and pull at his hair. He helped her ride her orgasm out and he slowly got out from under her and came up to kiss her. God she looked so beautiful post orgasm he thought to him self. He then went to grab a condom from his pocket and pulled his boxers down and let his 8 inch member out before he could put the condom on Lydia was on her knees in front of him wrapping her hand around his dick spitting on it. "How bad do you want me to put it in my mouth?" She asked looking up at him through her thick lashes. "If you don't put it in now I'll just bend you over and spank the fuck out of you for being a bad girl Lydia." He said looking down with a smirk and as right on queue she put it in her mouth, and sloppy started sucking all 8 inches and gagging on it as he hit the back of her throat, he grabbed a fist full of her hair and started to make her gasp for air as he throat fucked her mouth.

He soon realized he was close and he know he wanted to feel her around his hard cock so he pulled her off the ground and threw her on the bed and helped her pull the ripped bodysuit off. Slowly his lips grazed her breast as he put the condom on and entered her tight pussy slowly. Once he started to pick up his pace she arched her back and screaming his name which made him go faster. They were lucky the music was loud enough to drown out their moans and screams. "Fuck Stiles I'm so close please don't stop." She begged to him he was close to but wanted her to cum first. Few seconds later she arched her back pulling his hair which then made him cum feeling her contract around his cock letting her juices spill out of her. Stiles groaned into her neck as they both road out their orgasm together.

After a few moments of them both just lying there together they both got dressed and grabbed their stuff from the office and walked downstairs and acted like all the moans and words spoken upstairs never happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile since I updated I've been busy with work but since I have the next 2 weeks off hopefully I can update a lot more. So let me know what you guy's think I know it's kinda long but I'm pretty happy with this chapter. So enjoy XOXO.

It's been about a week and a half since the party and everything that went down with Lydia & Stiles. That night they both went home neither of them could sleep. All Lydia could think of was the way Stiles hands felt on her body and how his lips felt against her's. Stiles couldn't get her moans out of his head since that night and how good it felt to kiss her. But they both knew they couldn't be anything more simple Stiles knew Lydia was too good for him and Lydia knew Stiles was nothing but ready to break her heart. They've just been avoiding each other since then But it's been hard since Allison and Scott officially started dating an all their friends getting closer.

Lydia has mostly been spending her day's in the library when she knows he's going to be around she just say's that she's studying. An Stiles will usually be sucking faces with his next conquest that was his way of trying to keep Lydia far from his thought's sometimes it worked, but when he lay's in bed all he thinks about is her and her pouty lip's and hazel green eye's and strawberry blonde hair. He scolded himself for thinking about her while he was making out with this hot brunette girl who's name he forgot once she told him. The girl started to kiss his neck and when he looked up there she was this is the first time they've actually made any eye contact since the party. He hated himself cause here he was making out with a girl who he wish was her. Lydia just rolled her eye's and walked away. Why the hell is she mad at him Stiles kept thinking she had no reason it's not like she was trying to talk to him. The bell rang breaking him out of his thoughts he carefully pulled the girl off of him and walked to his class without saying a word to the girl. He was the last one to get to class and he realized the only seat open was right next to Lydia he just let out a shaky breath and sat down hoping the class would go by quick.

Stiles sat there bouncing his leg up and down for about 5 minutes straight now and Lydia was tired of it. "Can you stop please it's annoying." She whispered to him making sure the teacher did not hear. "Sorry I cant help it." Stiles shrugged. Lydia rolled her eye's and turned her body so that way she couldn't really see him out of the peripheral of her eye's. She was finally focused on taking her notes and Stiles threw a paper on her desk. She rolled her eye's but still opened it and it said, "Can we please talk after school, can I come over?" She didn't really know what to say but she did know they needed to talk. Without looking at him she let out a breath of air and shook her head. Since that it seemed like school went by in an instance Stiles had no idea what he was going to say to her but hopefully they could figure something out.

Lydia was at home doing her homework in the living room when Liam makes his way in from lacrosse practice. "Hey how was practice?" She asked her brother who looked exhausted. "Tiring but I forgot to tell you that I'm headed over to Scott's to study with Hayden okay." Liam yelled over his shoulder headed up stairs to get ready for his study date. Lydia just smiled to herself she thought her brother and Hayden looked really cute together and she really liked the girl to. Now she had to get back to finishing her homework before Stiles came over cause she had no idea how long they would talk for. 20 minutes passed and Liam run's down the stairs with his bag over his shoulder "Hey I'm leaving call me if you need anything though remember to lock there doors." He said looking at her waiting for her to close the door behind him. "Yes dad I will. Have fun tell Scott and Hayden I said hi." She waved to her brother as he got in his car. After he drove off she locked the door and went back to her homework. It only took her another 5 minutes and she was done she started putting her school stuff away and then a knock came from the door she knew who it is. Looking threw the peep hole just to make sure and of course it was Stiles. She opened the door for him and gave him enough room to slip in. "Hey." Stiles whispered looking down at his shoes all she did was smile at him. "Where's Liam at?" He asked. "At Scott's he's studying with Hayden." She said putting her bag on the ground near the door so she can just grab it and go tomorrow morning for school. "Wow him and Hayden have been hanging out at together lately haven't they." He looked at her standing that stuffing his hands in his pocket's. "Stiles did you come over here just to talk about my brother's love life? Cause if you did you can just ask him those questions yourself when he's actually here." Lydia raised her tone at him. "No I came to talk to you about what happened at the party that night." Stiles couldn't even make eye contact with her as he said that but he knew he needed to get straight to the point. "Well I'll make it easy for you it was a mistake it should have never happened and we were both drunk so it's good." Lydia told him as she walked into the kitchen. She knew she couldn't let her guard down she needed to keep him out unless she wanted him to break her heart she needed to be strong. "Really so you telling me it didn't mean anything you didn't feel nothing between us?" He asked trailing behind her into the kitchen. "Nope and I know you didn't either cause everyday you're trying to fucking anything that can walk." She said grabbing a glass of water. "Stiles all you wanted was sex from me that night and you got it what did you want me to cuddle you and tell you how much I love you like all the rest of the girls do. Well I'm not. I know what you want and who you are Stiles." She crossed her arms she knew she was being mean but it had to be done she was protecting herself. "Okay then who am I Lydia since you know me so well." Stiles raised his eyebrow at her but he didn't think her answer would hurt as much as it did. "Your just a man whore waiting for his next fuck." She looked him dead in the eye when she said that. Stiles heart shattered to pieces as the words fell from her lips.

Without another word he heads straight for the door and unlocks it and heads straight home he was beyond pissed. Could you believe he was ready to spill his heart out for her and that cold hearted bitch called him a man whore. "You know what fuck her I don't want her! I don't fucking need her!" He yelled as he drove home and banged his fist on his steering wheel. He parked in the drive way next to his dads portal car heading inside he saw his dad in the living room. "Hey son I was wondering where you were." Mr. Stilinski asked him. "Oh I was over at Scott's is all." Stiles lied to his dad he hated lying to him but he didn't want to tell him where he actually was. "Oh I figured so what do you wanna eat for dinner tonight?" The sheriff asked his son. "Im cool with whatever you want dad." Stiles shrugged he honestly wasn't really hungry but he loved eating with his dad it was their time to bond together. "Chinese food it is." Mr. Stilinski grabbed his phone and placed the order.

Lydia knew what she said was hard but she knew she couldn't let him know she liked him she didn't want to put her heart at risk just to get broken. She didn't know what else to do so she decided to call it a night and headed straight to bed. She just wanted the day to end.

Day's go by Lydia & Stiles keep their distance only time they really were close to each other was class, when the groups hangout together and at lunch. Which for Lydia is the worst part of the day. Due to her having to watch Stiles make out with a different girl everyday. As of right now everyone is eating while he's eating a pretty blonde girl's face who none of them knew. "So Lydia how are your parents?" Jackson asked trying to get her attention. "Their good just planning their next trip to Paris." She answered fast since she didn't really wanna talk to Jackson. After awhile the pretty blonde girl left leaving everyone to question Stiles who she was and he just shrugged at each question. Stiles shifting the conversation from him "Come on Jackson why make conversation with Lydia dude you could do better." Stiles spit out hurtful words but he didn't mean it all he wanted to do was get up and kiss her red plump lips. "STILES!" Scott yelled at him. "No it's fine Scott words from a man whore himself don't hurt one bit." She said with a smile.

"Hey so since it's a 4 day weekend I was wondering if you guy's wanted to go and spend it with Liam, Allison and I at my family's lake house my parent's gave us all permission to use it." Lydia knew Scott was going cause Ally would be there. Everyone said yes but Stiles hadn't said a word he was hurt and she was fine with it but the invitation was open to him even though she was mad at him. The bell finally rung for them to all continue their day they all decided to meet up at Lydia's and head there tonight so they could enjoy themself.

Once school was over everyone headed home to pack and ready for a fun weekend. Scott ended up at Stiles house trying to convince him to go. "Why not dude?" Scott slumped down on his bed. "I told you already she doesn't want me to go and we hate each other so all we would do is argue." Stiles threw himself on his bed grabbing his phone to check his messages. "Come on dude you know neither of you hate each other. If she didn't want you to go she would have told you. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and pack your shit." Scott threw the duffle bag at Stiles. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle so he decided to pack once he was done he made his father a healthy dinner and left him a note on the counter letting him know where he was and where he was going.

Everyone's cars were outside of Lydia's house when Stiles and Scott rolled up. As they were getting out everyone walked out the house. Lydia's dad came out with what Stiles assumed where Lydia's and Allisons bags and Scott opened his trunk for him. He knew he would have to spend how ever much time it took to get to the lake house with Lydia in the backseat.

"Is everyone ready?" Scott clapped his hands with a smile he was excited. All the friends shook their heads packing into the cars they were taking Lydia and Liam where saying bye to their parents before getting in the cars. After Lydia was comfortable in the back she gave Scott the address and thank god Stiles said it was only a 30 minute drive. Ally was in charge of music at that moment Stiles knew Scott was really whipped he never even let Stiles be in charge of music for trips. The playlist consisted of Ariana Grande, Doja Cat, Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber and some random songs here and there. He had to admit some of the song's were good. It made him smile to himself seeing Lydia dance and sing along to the song with Allison as he pretended to be occupied with his phone.

After a few songs later they all pulled up to the lake house Stiles was impressed along with everyone else at how big and beautiful the lake house was. After everyone grabbed their belongings Lydia opened the house door and everyone walked in she locked the doors behind her. "Okay so there is all ready food and drinks in the fridge my parents stocked it up for us. So the house has 8 rooms 6 upstairs and 2 downstairs. My room is upstairs and Liams is upstairs so we called those already so everyone can decide where they wanna sleep some rooms have 2 or 3 beds in them." Lydia explained to everyone. Hayden ended up going with Liam to his room and of course Allison and Scott got their own. Aiden, Ethan, Danny and Malia shared a room since Aiden and Maila have been getting a lot closer lately and Danny and Ethan finally made it official. Stiles took one of the rooms downstairs. Jackson, Issac, and Theo ended up sharing a room upstairs since they were all becoming more close and created a bond over lacrosse. Mason and Corey got their own room together since they started dating a few days ago even though they were a bit nervous to be around one another. Erica, Kira and Boyd ended up with the last room downstairs. Everyone went and unpacked for the night and tried to get a good's night's rest to get ready for the weekend.

Stiles woke up to music blasting through the speakers and people yelling he almost forgot where he was. Grabbing his phone to check the time to see it was 12PM he then texted his dad his location and let him know he was okay. He then got up and threw a shirt on and let his legs take him to the kitchen where everyone was. His eye's fell on Lydia as she was cooking and dancing around in a black bikini top and distressed high wasted shorts. "Good afternoon sleeping beauty." Boyd bowed to Stiles as he took his plate and sat down next to Erica on the table everyone broke into a laughter. "Dude were you that tired or what I thought you were dead." Corey punched him in the shoulder. "How do you like your eggs Stiles?" Lydia asked with her back to him not wanting to look at him. "Scrambled." He stated. "Dude go put your trunks on were going swimming in a bit." Theo yelled to him from outside as he was talking to Issac and Jackson. Stiles let his legs carry his body back to the room to change and wash his teeth even though he was about to eat. Once he got back he noticed a plate on the kitchen island and Lydia sitting on the table eating. He grabbed the plate his plate and sat down with her. After taking a bit of the food he realized this was one of the best home cooked meals he had in a really long time since his mom passed away.

"Hey look can we talk later on please?" Stiles asked her out of the blew catching her off guard all she did with shake her head towards him. They continued eating in silence and went on with the day. Putting her dishes in the sink Lydia walked out onto the deck with everyone else in the pool she slipped her shorts down her legs and jumped straight into the pool. The image of Lydia pulling her denim shorts down her plump butt and down her smooth soft legs. He really wanted to be wrapped all in her legs in his bed at this moment. "Stiles are you just going to sit there or are you going to join?" Boyd yelled at him from the pool with Erica wrapped around his waist. Flipping him off Stiles put his dishes in the sink and headed straight for the pool. Everyone was enjoying themself having laughs and drinks everyone at this point was starting to get a bit tipsy and it was starting to get late. They all migrated into the living room paying music the girls just dancing around and the boys all just staring at them. Lydia was dancing with Ally her arms around her neck she was swaying her hips back and forth to the beat blasting throw the speakers. Stiles kept his eyes on her till she finally made eye contact with him giving him a sexy smirk. He started shifting in his seat grabbing a pillow he put it over his ragging hard on he was getting for her. She just chuckled to herself. Slowly one by one everyone was disappearing up stairs and to their rooms.

Leaving just Stiles and Lydia but he was too shy to talk to her at this point and especially since his dick was pretty hard he couldn't really think straight Lydia just got up and went straight to her room. He mentally scolded himself for not speaking up he threw the pillow on the floor and went straight to his room.

Lydia changed out of her clothes and stepped into the shower she kept thinking to herself what did Stiles wanna talk to her about it was starting to bug her. Once done she stepped out and put on black lace matching underwear and bra and a big oversized shirt that went just below her butt. Going down the stairs she went straight to Stiles room quietly making sure not to make to much noise. She knocked lightly the door. Stiles thought it was Scott asking if he had a condom he did not think it would be Lydia in only a shirt at his door. "Can I come in?" She asked pushing him aside not really giving him an option. Once he shut the door she started going off on him. "How are you going to ask me if we can talk and you not even talk to me, what the hell Stiles." Before she could continue chewing him a new one Stiles grabbed he by the waist lifting her up and kissing her beautifully pouty lips that were begging him to kiss them and so he did taking the chance. He was getting ready to walk her over to the bed he felt a sharp sting to his cheek. "What do you think your doing." She yelled at him pushing him away as she kept a safe distance away from him. "Sorry." He plopped himself on the bed rubbing his eyes. To tell you the truth he had no idea how this strawberry blonde spit fire got him like this he didn't understand why. Watching him carefully she thought this whole situation through her head trying to figure out what he might be thinking. Pretty much she said fuck it and walked over to him and straddled him taking his face in her tiny hands and kissing him. "Wait I thought you were mad?" Raising his eyebrow at her "Do you want me to leave or do you wanna fuck me." Challenging him she knew what answer he was picking. Stiles grabbed a hold of her and threw he down on the bed and laying on top of her taking his time slowly running his hand up and down her thighs.

Kissing and nipping at her neck the noises that came from her mouth drove him wild. His fingers grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head admiring the beautiful body that laid in his bed. He just wish he got to see this all the time.

Kissing her pouty lips her hands in his messy hair a knock came from the door hauling their actions. Stiles eyes went wide "Who is it?" He asked looking at her smirk under neath him. "Stiles can I talk to you?" Jacksons voice came from the other end. "Can it wait till tomorrow I'm kinda tired Jack." Stiles let out and continued kissing and letting his hands roam Lydia's beautiful body. Hoping he'd say yes Stiles didn't worry too much until "No, Stiles it's important." Stiles rolled his eye's and mumbled under his breath what I'm doing is important too low for either Jackson or Lydia to hear. "Okay give me a second." Lydia grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. "What do we do?" Lydia panicked looking for a hiding spot. All he could think of was the closet so getting up he opened the door and told her it probably wouldn't take long. Once she got in he closed the door and took a deep breath and opened the door containing Jackson behind it. "Hey what's up." Stiles asked letting him in. "So do you like Lydia?" Jackson blurted out. "What" Stiles kinda laughed out he did like her but didn't wanna come clean about it. "I know you guy's slept together at Scott's party. I just wanna make this clear Stilinski you stay away from her dude she's going to be mine soon got it." Jackson started walking out the room when Stiles spoke "What if I don't wanna stay away from her? What are you going to do about it?" Stiles smirked at him. "I'll make you." Jackson got in Stiles face as he said that. "Like you could do anything. Dude she doesn't like you. Think about it she doesn't like you, she had sex with me not you. An if she wanted you she would have said something to you by now." Smirking at Jackson he walked to the door opened it and gestured Jackson to leave knowing this argument wasn't worth it. "Okay I'll leave but remember Stilinski if you don't stay away you'll regret it." Stiles just laughed at the words he said. Little did he know Lydia was in Stile's closet hating Jackson for thinking she was someones prize.

Hearing his footsteps he finally walked over to the closet to let her out. Sitting on the bed looking at her from across the room his breath got caught in his throat from how beautiful she was. "Look sorry about that but can we actually talk for real." Stiles asked letting a struggled breath out. Without answering she walked over and sat on the bed next to him. "So I know were not the most fond of each other and it sucks cause if I'm being honest I think you're pretty cool." Looking down fiddling with his fingers he didn't get to see the blush coving her face. "So I'm hoping this time we can put our differences aside and be friend's we can even hangout without the rest of them, just so we can get to know each other as friend's." Finally looking up at her giving her a chance to talk. "I don't know Stiles maybe were good at just being acquaintances cause every time we try to make amends it get's worse." Getting up making her way from the bed to the door Stiles scurries to the door putting his body in the way to stop her. "No come on Lyds we'll both try really hard this time I'm sorry please." Grabbing her small hand in his. "I don't know Stiles." Looking at her feet her heart racing since he grabbed her hand. "Please Lydia I promise I'll be better." Pleading to her as he took his hands and put his hand under her chin to lift her face to look at him. "Okay Stiles well try but please we need to make this work I'm tired of fighting and walking on egg shells around you." She said with tired eyes. "Okay I pinky promise." Sticking his pinky out hoping she would take it which she did a smile exploded on his face. This was his chance and he knew he had to do all he could not too fuck it up. "Good night Stiles" She kissed him on the cheek and left the room before he could say anything else. They both finally had a peaceful sleep that night for once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile a lot's been going on with everything that's happening right now in the world. Hopefully I can post more now but we'll take it one day at a time. Again if you have any idea's for the story let me know. Anything is appreciated since it's kinda taking me a bit longer to write these chapter's out. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy.
> 
> XOXO

The rest of the trip went by with no problems and the group heads home getting ready to go back to school. Everyone say’s goodbye to one another to head home and rest before school. Lydia walks up to her room and starts unpacking her clothes from the trip, she was in the zone until a ding from her phone get’s her attention. It was a text from an unknown number that said 

Unknown: Hey Lydia it’s Stiles I got your number from Scott’s phone but I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to hangout tomorrow after school once I get out of practice.

Lydia: How creepy of you but sure just us or everyone?

Stiles: That’s not even creepy how am I suppose to get your number :) But just us so we can get to know each other.

Lydia: Ya sure I’ll see you tomorrow Stiles Goodnight ;)

Stiles: Night Lyds :)

The next day came school was normal it came and went super fast Stiles was walking out of his last class, spotted Lydia by her locker putting in her books. Running over he catches her as she closes her locker. “Hey Lyds” Smiling down at her since he is about a foot taller than her. “Hi Stiles aren’t you suppose to be heading to practice?” Looking up at him smirking her heart was racing she didn’t know how he did this to her, little did she know she did the exact same to him. “Ya but I just wanted to make sure we were still on after practice?” Stepping a little closer to her and grabbing her hands in his. “Yes Stiles were still good for tonight. Now go to practice before I hear Liam complain since you were late the coach made everyone do suicides all practice.” Once he got his answer he took off in the direction of the field. Little did they both know there as a little green monster in the corner watching both of them. Jackson was going to make it his mission to make sure they hate each other forever.

Getting there in time Stiles was out of breath once he got to the field. “Why are you so out of breath.” Scott looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I was talking to my Physics teacher about my grade is all.” Again I hated lying to my best friend, but I didn’t want him to make it a big deal then it needed to be. Doing the usual practice Stiles knew something was up with Jackson, he just thought it had something to do with what happened at the lake house. “Stilinski! Whittemore! You both face off now.” Coach Finstock yelled from the stands. The whistle blows and Jackson head straight for Stiles knocking the wind out of him and knocking him to the ground. Stiles was pissed he got up and took his helmet off “what the fuck is your problem Jackson.” Stiles pushed his shoulder trying to figure out what was wrong, but that made Jackson furious. Before Stiles could do anything Jacksons fist came hurdling towards Stiles face. Before Stiles can get a hit in the team come in and broke them up. The coaches rushed to the field and take Jackson to their office and dismiss Stiles from practice.

Stiles grabs his stuff from the lockers and heads straight to his jeep. Once home he notices his dad patrol car is not in the driveway, so he assumes he’s doing the night shift. Going in he heads upstairs and showers and finally gets a look at the bruise now forming and the dry blood on his busted lip. Once done he throws on Jean pants and a baseball tee and places an order for pizza since he was starving. He looked at his messages and saw that she texted him 5 minutes ago saying she was on her way over. It took about another 10 minutes before the door bell rang. Opening the door to reveal Lydia in a oversized knitted sweater, some high waisted distressed shorts and some slip on vans. “What happened to your face.” Worry came from her voice as she stepped inside. “Jackson got a little rough at practice but I’m fine.” He said as he took a seat on the couch. “So besides that what do you wanna do we can watch a movie play a board game..” Before he could finish she cut him off. “Aren't we suppose to be getting to know each other not playing games and watching a movie the requires us to be quiet.” She giggled at his suggestions.

The door bell rang before he could say anything which was the pizza he paid and brought it back to the coffee table in the living room. “So why do you not like me?” Stiles asked as he plopped on the couch as he stuffed a slice of pizza in his mouth. “It’s not that I don’t like you. You're just rude to me sometimes how do you expect meet react, and you're just mad I’m not on my knees for you like all the rest of the girls.” She grabbed a slice and sat back down as Stiles quietly chocked on his pizza thinking back to the night she was on her knees for him. “Not true..okay sometimes I can be rude and I’m sorry. So what do you wanna know about me.” Stiles asked her. “I accept your apology. We’ll start easy whats your favorite color?” She asked. “Easy blue and orange just like the mets. Whats your favorite thing to do?” Looking at him thinking about her answer she wanted to laugh at his choice of colors cause they went treble together but went on from it. “Its cheesy but I love hanging out with my family. We all get along really good and I’m so grateful for that. How did your mom and dad meet?” Once she asked that Lydia knew something changed in the air. Little did she know talking about his mom was a pretty big trigger for him since she passed away.

Before he could even get a word out tears ran down his cheeks in an instant. Lydia quietly made her way over to his side he felt the couch dip in on his left side and he felt the gentle weight of her hand on his shoulder. In the beginning she was too scared to even touch him from the way he broke down. As if in just one touch from her he would shatter like glass. “What’s wrong Stiles?” Looking up from his hands and the worry on her face since she had no idea what was happening. “My mom, she umm she passed away when I was younger.” A pregnant pause filled the air before anyone spoke. “I’m so sorry Stiles I had no idea.” Lydia’s heart began to break for this boy who she barley knew. Looking down at the hem of her far to big sweater she started to play was a loose thread. Without thinking or hesitation Stiles lifted her chin so she was looking at him and grabbed her hands in his. “Hey it’s okay you would have never known unless I said something.” Tears stained her pink cheeks, she doesn’t even know what she would have done if she would have lost either of her parents. 

Neither of them knew what to say but they both knew they loved the feeling of holding each others hand. Before either of them could speak Stiles heard his dads patrol car park in the driveway. Finally both of them let each others hands go, he turned the tv on to a random movie to not give his dad too much room to ask too many questions. The door finally opens up “STIL….” Before the Sheriff could yell the young boy’s name fully he noticed his son on the couch with a girl he has never seen before. “Yes dad” he turned around on the couch to his dad to see him looking at Lydia with a raised eyebrow. “Dad this is Lydia, Lydia this is my dad.” Grabbing her hand he led her over to the man in uniform all she could think of was how similar Stiles looked like his dad. She saw the Sheriff’s hand out waiting for her until she accepted it. “Hello sorry for my loud entrance. It’s nice to meet you Lydia.” Smiling down at the young girl. “Hello Mr. Stilinski.” She smiled back at him and put her hair behind her ear. “So what are you kids up to.” The Sheriff asked putting his coat away that he was still wearing. “Nothing just watching a movie hanging out.” Stiles was a bit nervous, it wasn’t cause they were doing anything bad. It was just that his dad had never met any other girls other than his friends. Let alone a girl he was secretly in love with.

“Okay are you going to be staying for dinner Lydia?” The sheriff asked her walking into the kitchen. Stiles was hoping she would say yes but he was scared what his dad might ask her. “I would love to but my mom’s already expecting me back home in a bit actually. Hopefully I can take a range check though?” She questioned Mr. Stilinski hoping he wouldn’t be mad at her. “Of course sweetheart I would like that. It would be a lot better than just Stiles and I.” Sheriff Stilinski spilled to the strawberry blonde standing in his living room. “Wow dad I’m offended in so many ways, you just broke my heart.” Stiles played around and put his hand to his heart as if in pain. “Well I better get going don’t wanna be too late for dinner. It was really nice to meet you Mr. Stilinski.” She spoke to him as she gathered her belongings and started to head to the door with Stiles close behind her. “You as well Lydia, looking forward to our dinner together.” The sheriff waved to her as she walked out the door. 

Opening her passenger door she put all her belonging’s in there and walked over to the driver side. Stiles opened the driver door for her. She walked in front of the door, before getting in she turned around to face the boy who brought a light blush to her face. “I’m sorry for making you cry today.” Lydia quietly spoke looking down fiddling with her fingers. Without hesitation he brought his hand to her face to lift it to look at him “Hey it’s not your fault It’s just a touchy topic is all, maybe one day I’ll feel more comfortable talking about it.” Hearing that from him made her heart flutter, he really trusted her that much that he would tell her this side of his life. No words were spoken just both of them staring at one another for a bit, causing Lydia to bite down on her lip from how this boy made her feel inside. Before they knew what was happening Stiles was slowly leaning down to capture the pouty bee stung lips that were begging him to kiss them. Stiles hand stayed on her face as his other hand snaked its way around her waist to pull her a bit closer to him. Keeping her hands on her chest Lydia melted into him and the kiss that took her breath away. Neither of them knew how long they had been kissing for, all they knew was they both loved the feeling of one another lips on each other.

Finally Lydia pulled away slowly from him, “So I’ll see you later then.” She wasn’t really asking him but she knew the answer before asking the question. The boy had no words he just smiled and slowly shook his head. Finally getting into her car Stiles closed the door for her and watched the beautiful Strawberry blonde goddess leave his driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm happy I was able to finish this chapter pretty close to the one I just posted. It's not as long as I was hoping it would be but I didn't wanna start the party in this once I wanted to give that it's own full chapter. So I hope you all like this chapter let me know what you think about it.
> 
> XOXO

Day's had gone by since Stiles and Lydia had hung-out and ended up kissing. The kiss was never really brought up at all, but that didn't stop their ever growing friendship. Soon Stiles was hanging out with Lydia pretty much everyday after his practices and even on the weekend's. This all was fine with everyone in their group no one really noticed it to much, but Jackson wasn't too fond of this at all, since he wanted Lydia all to himself. It was just taking him a bit longer to come up with a plan to break them apart.

Walking down the hall to her next class Lydia feels someone pull her into a classroom. Once the person turns around the breath she was holding was released once she saw it was only Scott. "Lydia I need your help." She didn't really have time to answer him before he went on. Scott started pacing around the room which started to worry Lydia a bit. "Okay so Stiles 18th birthday is coming up and I wanna throw him a big costume party." He just looked to Lydia waiting for a response. Lydia had no idea Stiles birthday was coming up at all let alone soon.

It took her a bit to respond since she was thinking why the boy never told her it was his birthday soon Scott's face had worry written on it, that's when she realized she never answered him yet. "Of course Scott. Don't worry I'll be more then happy to help you." Lydia gave the boy a comforting smile. "Great thank you so much Lydia I'll text you later. But please do me a favor just keep it between me and you no one else, I don't want Stiles to find out at all let's just try to keep it really low key right now." Scott gave Lydia a hug as he rushed out of the room. Going through the rest of her routine of the day going from class to class. Later She was getting ready for her study session with Stiles tonight at her house.

She heard the doorbell go off from her room knowing one of her parent's would answer it and send Stiles to her room she didn't worry to rush down there. Plus she was in the middle of texting Scott on the party plans on when and where the party should be held, and what kind of supplies they needed. Before she could put her phone down Stiles walks into her room. "Hey Lyds you ready to study." She was too engrossed in the message making sure she made everything clear for Scott to get. She was also letting Scott know that she would get the rest when she wasn't with the boy. Stiles was a bit hurt since she was not showing him much attention like she normally did.

"Ya sorry just had to send something important." She smiled to the boy sitting on her bed with a bit of a damaged heart. "Ya whatever let's just start studying I have to make sure I'm home before my dad tonight." Stiles mumbled out hurt looking into his backpack to retrieve his homework. Stiles hated being cold to her but he put his heart out there for her to take but she did nothing. Fair to say he never made another move again yet since the kiss but he was scared. Now here she was sitting on her phone pretty much ignoring him and focusing on something or someone else. He was broken but didn't wanna show he was to her. All Stiles wanted to do was pack his belongings up and head home and cry. Let me tell you Stiles hated crying over girls.

"So Stiles is there anything specific you need help with?" Lydia asked the boy sitting on her bed still kinda focused on thinking about what to buy Stiles for his birthday. She didn't really take into consideration how she was not giving her attention to the boy with a hurt ego in front of her. "I pretty much understand everything so no need to worry." Stiles stated as he was completing him pre-calculous homework. About an hour had wen't by before Stiles was kinda fed up and started packing his stuff up getting ready to head home. "Your leaving already? You don't wanna stay and watch a movie or something?" Lydia kinda rushed over to the boy hoping he would stay a little longer. "No I have to get back to my dad. Bye Lydia see you tomorrow hopefully." Stiles mumbled the hopefully under his breath hoping she didn't hear him. Swinging his bag over his shoulder he showed himself out of the house.

Once the boy got home he made his way to his room and threw his stuff on the floor and grabbed a towel and headed to the shower. He knew he needed to cry but, he didn't wanna know the difference between the water and tears that ran down his face.

While Lydia was home she was trying not to think too much about how Stiles was acting before he left. She had to focus on the party Scott and her were doing for him. Also Allison was now in on it since he couldn't keep anything from her. So she did just that and didn't think much of it at all.

A couple of day's go by for Scott, Allison and Lydia to acquire all the supplies for Stiles party in the few day's to come. Scott had sent out the invitations and made sure it was kept a secret. The one thing everyone still needed were costumes. So everyone was now focused on that and making sure to make it a good one, they also need to make sure they got one for Stiles so he could join the fun once he got there. What Lydia didn't realize is she wasn't showing as much attention to the boy she loved since the planning of this party. She had no idea how she was ignoring him so much which was kinda pushing him away.

Stiles was hurt by this in his head the thought of Lydia talking to another guy broke his heart. But if it was space she wanted he was going to give that to her even if it broke his heart. He made sure to not text her which was hard for him, to only talk when needed and to see each other only at lunch and in classes. She didn't make it hard at all since she completely cut him off like cold turkey. Lydia was oblivious to the distance due to the fact that she was so busy with the party, and helping all the girls find costumes which they were all going shopping for today after school.

Packing into Malia's SUV the girls headed to the mall. "So does anyone have any idea of what they wanna dress up as?" Kira asked the girls. The girls went off saying what they were being Malia she wanted to be the typical sexy nurse, Kira was going to be a school girl, Allison and Scott were going as Haley Quinn and The Joker, Hayden and Liam were dressing as Sandy and Danny from Grease, Erica was going to dress as little red riding hood, Lydia was going for a sexy angel costume.

Once they got to the local year round costume store all the girl collected they're costume items, trying them on making sure they fit in all the right places. Lydia also had to make sure to grab Stiles a costume since that was another one of her jobs for the party. But the idea came straight to her mind as she looked at the Police officer costume on the wall. She asked the girls making sure it was a good idea and they all agreed.

All the shopping was done and all the girls decided to head out to grab something to eat. Talking about typical thing's school and boy's just life since they all didn't get to hangout at once together really. It was finally time to catch up properly. After eating Malia dropped all the girls off at their respective homes, since they had one more day of school till Saturday came and it was time for the party.

Lydia was most excited cause she was ready for this party, hopefully getting back to normal, and hanging out with the boy once again everyday like they normally did. Since the planning of the party Lydia has been keeping her distance from him just so she didn't slip up and accidentally tell him.

The one thing she was excited about the most was to give him his present she had worked really hard on it. Working with his dad on this gift she was hoping he would love it all she had left to do was wrap it.

Lydia was hanging her costume up in her closet making sure all the wrinkles were gone from the fabric her doorbell broke her from her thought's. Going downstairs she questioned who it could be since it was kinda late. Opening up the door Scott was revealed behind it. "Hey Scott what's up?" Lydia moved to the side to let the boy in kinda worried of what he had to say since he didn't really text her to let her know he was coming over. "Sorry I forgot to text you, I was just coming over to get the party supplies and food you got along with Stiles costume if you got that by chance." Scott let out as he walked into her house. "Oh ya of course let me run up stairs and grab his costume." She ran up quickly and made sure to grab the outfit and accessories as well and ran back down.

"Okay here's everything and help me grab the food, drinks and supplies so we can put them in your car." Lydia led him into the kitchen grabbing everything and walking out to his car. "So what time should we start to head to my parent's lake house to decorate?" Lydia asked as she put the last bag into the trunk. "Um I think head over at 3:30 and we'll get there at 4. So that should be good cause I put 8 as the time to arrive and I'm sure people won't show up till like 9. So that gives us enough time to set everything up and for all of us to get dress." Scott finished as he closed his trunk.

"That sounds great I'm assuming you'll let everyone know what time to head over to help out." Lydia smiled to him. "Ya I will. I better get going but thanks Lydia for everything I probably couldn't have done this without you." Scott wrapped his arms around the short red head in front of him and embraced her in a big hug. Lydia returned it and watched him get in his car and drive off. She was all smiles going back in her house getting more excited for the birthday party hoping it would be his best party yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, sorry for it taking so long I was debating on whether or not I liked this chapter or wanted to rewrite it. I hope you all enjoy it. If you have any ideas let me know what they are. Also let me know what you think about the story. Thanks for being patient with me on this hopefully I can get ahead with some chapters today. XOXO

The day was finally here they had successfully gotten away with planning this party without Stiles knowledge. Everyone did their normal errands, when it got closer to 3 everyone started packing up their costumes and makeup to get ready at the Lake house. Everyone made sure to bring extra clothes since they were going to be staying over to help clean up after since they knew it was probably going to be a mess after.

Lydia, Scott and Allison were there first before everyone, they started to unload the cars and bring everything in. They started by putting all of Lydia's family items of value in a safe room where they knew no one could get to. Once done with that everyone else arrived and they started with the decorations. They weren't too worried about the food since Isaac said his cousin Derek was coming over and was going to be the one to cook the hot dog's and hamburgers. Lydia has never met this Derek guy along with most of her friends but she wasn't going to argue against it.

It was about 5:30 once all the decorations where put up and everyone was in favor of how it all turned out on the inside and outside of the house. Around 6 is when Lydia heard the doorbell ring and opened it up to a Dark haired guy in a leather jacket who was towering over her. "Hi I'm Derek Isaac gave me the address am I at the right place?" Lydia was taken a back at how good looking this guy was. "Ya sorry come in. I'm Lydia by the way I appreciate you doing this. Umm all the stuff is set up outside by the grill if you need anything just let us know. I'll let Isaac know that you're here." She showed Derek to he's work area and where the basic stuff he might need around the house and after went straight to Isaac to let him know his cousin was here.

Running straight up the stairs to the girls to gush over how cute Derek was. None of them believed her so one by one they all snuck downstairs to catch a glimpse of this beautiful creature. An of course one by one came back into the room with wide eyes with amazement. Finally pushing it aside everyone finished getting ready around 7 and that's when Scott sent the text to Stiles to meet them all there that they were going to have a game night. But what through him kinda off was he said okay that he was going to bring a friend with him just to let everyone know. Which Scott did but everyone thought it was maybe a guy from the lacrosse team. What they didn't expect when they yell surprise to him and silly stringed him was a pretty blonde girl to be standing next to him. Everyone continued to smile but Allison grabbed Lydia's hand and squeezed it tightly giving her reassurance. Everyone gave him a tight hug and wished him a happy early. Birthday since he still had another 3 days till it came.

He introduced the girl as Heather apparently she went to school with them. "So why are you guy's all dressed up in costumes for?" Stiles laughed in their direction but in all honesty his breath was caught in his throat when he looked a Lydia. The way were makeup was put on to look so natural and her glossy plump lips, to the white lace bralette she had on along with lace high waisted underwear with a sheer skirt on top of them with a high slit on one side to show her leg off, the wings and halo and white strapped heels she had on gave the right touch to finish her costume off.

"It's a costume party were throwing you we even got you a costume that Lydia picked out for you. An I'm sure the girls can help Heather figure something out." Aiden gabbed Stiles by his shoulders as he pushed him towards Lydia so she can show him to his costume. The girls grabbed Heather and helped her out. Grabbing his hand she led him to one of the rooms upstairs which had his costume laid out. While walking up the stairs Stiles was hypnotized with the way her hips swayed side to side. They finally got up to the room she closed the door and Stiles didn't even notice the police outfit on the bed.

"So I hope you have no problem with the costume we all thought it would be good for you." Lydia said as she walked over to the bed. "Um oh wow that's funny. Ya no it's fine I'm excited for the party you guy's did amazing. I really appreciate it all." Stiles smiled to her. Before Lydia could say anything else he started to undress to put the costume on . She was frozen staring in his direction as he got dress, she felt a bit ashamed of looking at him she finally turned around away from him. She made herself busy getting the accessories for him. "So here's the glasses, cuffs and belt it came with." She handed them over to him taking in the boy in front of her. "Thanks this is really awesome." Stiles smiled to her as she took a seat on the bed. "So how do you know Heather?" Lydia asked leaning back on her hands on the bed. "Why do you wanna know are you jealous?" Stiles smirked at her as he put the cop belt on. "No I'm just asking a question is all. But if you don't wanna talk about it that's fine. I'm going to head down stairs people should be showing up soon." She smiled to him as she got up and left before he could say anything to her,

She made her way over to the kitchen to grab a drink she see's Derek working hard at finishing up the food outside so she decided to go and talk to him and keep him company.

"Hey how's everything going?" Lydia asked taking a sip from the bottle of water in her hand. "Almost done here, then I'll be on my way out." Derek flipped the burgers now on the grill focused on finishing them all up. Lydia was taken aback since she thought he was going to be staying for the party. That probably explains why he's not dressed up or maybe he didn't wanna stay. "Why don't you stay for the party it's going to be so much fun. Don't be a party pooper." She nudged his shoulder and smiled at him. Derek finally made eye contact with the beautiful girl in front of him and smiled to her. "I guess I can make time for your friends little party." Derek smirked at her.

Time had gone by and people started showing up and the house was filled with dancing bodies and teens in the front playing beer pong and some people were in the pool playing chicken fight.

Stiles found himself taking back to back shot's with the lacrosse team with Heather by his side. All the boy could think about as the liquid burning his throat was the angel walking around the party with Isaacs cousin close by. It pissed him off but he was good at hiding it though cause all he wanted was Lydia by his side.

Jackson was in the mix of people and was a bit happy since she was finally away from Stiles and it looked like everything worked out on it's own. He's sure he could easily get rid of Isaacs cousin. Jackson made his way over to Lydia pushing people out of his way tonight was his night to get the girl. "Hey Lydia can I talk to you." Jackson grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs into a room. "What do you want Jackson?" Lydia huffed out as she sat on the bed. "Look I was wondering if maybe you wanna go on a date with me. I mean of course you would be so lucky to be with me so come on." Jackson cocky smile made her sick she always remembered what he had said to Stiles while she hid in the closet. "You know Jackson I don't think so. You see I'm not someones show pony, I'm an actual human being with feelings who doesn't wanna be with someone just so they can show me off. Just cause you think everyone girl want's you doesn't mean I do so get over yourself for once and go fuck off." She started to walk to the door but stopped once he opened his mouth.

"You know what I don't want you, you're just a joke no one want's you. Even Stiles has lost interest and moved on to his next girl guy's only wanna be with you to fuck you and move on. So you can get over yourself and be alone for the rest of your life you heartless BITCH." Jackson walked out the room leaving her in there alone as tears filled her eye's. Was Jackson right about Stiles he hadn't talked to her all night and it started to bug her maybe he was done with her, maybe it was time for her to let it go no matter how bad it hurt her.

Walking down the steps she made her way to Derek and grabbed his had and dragged him into the sea of dancing body's. Now Derek wasn't complaining but he knew the change in her demeanor after coming down from talking to Jackson. So he made it a point to talk to her about it after. Like That by Doja Cat blasted through the speakers and the group of friends made their way to the middle of the sea of dancing body's where Lydia and Derek where at. Her back was up against his front while one hand was locked on her waist and his other held a red solo cup. By this point Lydia had discarded her wings so she could get as close to Derek as as Skin would allow them. Stiles was dancing with Heather but still keeping his focus on the strawberry blonde dancing angel.

All he wanted was to take Dereks spot at this moment. He felt like such an ass after Scott told him why Lydia was avoiding him this whole time. He didn't even try to talk to her about it he just jumped to conclusions and now he was regretting it all. What was done is now done and it looks like she had moved on and he knew he fucked up. Lydia had been downing drinks like they were water to her and she was pretty drunk now, she was pretty much hanging onto Derek so she wouldn't face plant to the floor. But what took her and her friends around her is now she was locking lips with Derek the boy she had just met. Lydia couldn't stop herself she just wanted to feel something she was too busy to notice Stiles take off from the dance floor.

Scott told Allison to distract Heather and he was going to check on Stiles. Finally catching up to Stiles in an empty bedroom he walked in and locked the door behind him. "What's up this time Stiles." Scott asked but he didn't need Stiles to tell him, he already knew the answer to his own question. "Did you see how she was all over him god she's so annoying. I just wanna yell at her and tell her how much I hate her but also tell her how I feel about her. You know Scott." Stiles looked defeated like someone ripped his heart out and stepped all over someone being Lydia.

"Look Stiles I get your upset but you honestly have no room to be mad. I know I'm your best friend but what else is she suppose to do since you brought another girl and have done nothing but be with her. Lydia has every right to do what she just did, you can be bitter and jealous about it but there's no real reason you should be mad. So you need to stop pitting yourself and get over it you had your shot and she honestly had her's, but you both missed your chances and it's time to move on. Maybe one day you'll get another one but for now just enjoy your life." Scott walked over to Stiles giving him a big hug knowing his friend really needed it. After a minute Scott grabbed Stiles by his shoulders and pushed him out the room into the party.

Stiles grabbed Heather by the waist and took her by surprise as they continued to dace. Still Stiles looked for the strawberry blonde to no avail he did not find her out of everyone she was the only one missing, even Derek was with them all he was now dancing with Kira.

Lydia was sitting out on the lake dock by herself breathing in the fresh night air starting to sober up she was looking at the thousands of stars that coated the sky. The muffled music in the distant she was okay she just needed to be alone for a bit. Sneaking off when no one was looking hoping she wouldn't get caught.

She was sitting by herself for a good 10 minutes letting her toes graze to water until Corey and Mason sat on either side of her. "Lydia we were all wondering where you went. Are you okay?" Corey put his arm around her shoulder to give her a comforting squeeze. "Ya I just needed some fresh air." Lydia wasn't big on pitting herself and never wanted anyone to know how much she was really hurting, only she knew she wasn't going to get it past the boy's. "Come on Lydia we know something's off. You don't have to tell us now but were here for you just know that." Mason took her small hand in his as he gave her a smile. "Ya let us know if there's anything we can do okay and we'll do out best to help." Corey nudged her playfully.

"Well there is one thing, can you guys maybe just hang around me for the rest of the party to make sure I don't dance with another guy or kiss anyone else please." Looking down at her reflection in the water Lydia waited for a response. Both boys got up brushing down their clothes reaching their hands out to the strawberry blonde angel to whisk her off into the party once again ready to keep her promise.

Taking her back into the middle of the party where all their friends remained Allison went straight to her bombarding her with questions of where she was, Lydia told the girl she was fine but didn't wanna talk about it she just wanted to dance which Allison was okay with. 7 Rings by Ariana played through the speakers this was one of the girls favorite songs. They were both going off singing the lyrics at the top of their lungs dancing to the beat. All their friends laughed at them Stiles just stared at her wishing he would have made a move instead of being a little pansy about it all.

He needed to get her off his mind so he grabbed Heather by the hand and took her into the woods, away from the party to hopefully take his mind off of things. Which too Heather was a great idea to go fool around, which they needed to make it quick since she promised her parents she would be home in the next hour.

Everyone was out the door head towards the lake getting ready for a swim in their costumes no one cared most of them were drunk off their asses. Lydia was walking hand and hand with her girls walking past Stiles and Heather as she saw Stiles zipping his pant's back up that's when her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. She was trying to be strong so she pushed it to the side Stiles said bye to Heather since she needed to be home soon and he had fallen in line with his friends to the lake.

Stiles was a bit disgusted with himself for what he just did, but he just wanted to get Lydia off of his mind. He wasnt really thinking that she would see what had happened between Heather and him, he knew in that moment he really fucked up.

Sitting in the sand Lydia watched some of her friends splashing around having fun, she hated how Stiles could change her whole mood in an instant. Before she knew it Derek sat next to her to keep her company but he really wanted to know what was going on in her head. Derek knew by her demeanor something had changed in her. "So what's wrong with you to night?" Derek looked out to to lake filled with bodies not really looking at her. She stayed quiet for a moment she didn't want him to know her business but she knew she had to talk to someone about it. Taking a breath she finally spoke "Look I'm sorry about early, for kissing you and then just disappearing. It's just okay so me and Stiles had this unspoken attraction to one another. When Scott asked me to help with the party I kinda pushed him away just to keep the secret from him, but now so far from what we once were. Now he's moved on to the next girl, it just bugs me how he can get under my skin so easily." Lydia brought her knees to her chest looking for comfort.

Derek looked at the girl beside him her eye's sad nothing but hurt was in them, he truly felt bad for her. "Look it's cool about what happened back there, but Lydia your a beautiful girl any guy would be lucky if you gave them a chance. Stiles is stupid an at some point he wil realize what he lost. So please promise me something you wont let a dumb boy dictate whether your happy or not, you need to learn to be your own happiness." Lydia looked at Derek finally and smiled at him reaching out to hug him which he accepted. "Thank you Derek really I appreciate, I really do." The strawberry blonde girl was forever in his debt since he barley knew her and gave her possibly the best advice she's ever gotten.

Lydia knew she had to do something she was not going to mope around because of a boy. This was her senior year she was going to make the most of it and enjoy her life and friends this was all she had left before they all went their separate way's. She made a promise to herself that night she was going to live her life for herself and no one else no matter what she chose. Even though in her heart she knew she loved Stiles, she just knew she had to do something for herself for once. But deep down she was hoping Stiles would someday end up with her in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter I hope you all like it. I'm getting pretty close to finishing this story up maybe 2 or 3 more chapters left. So i hope you guys have enjoyed it so far and thank you all for reading it.
> 
> XOXO

Two week's had gone by since Stiles party and he's now taken up most of his time with Heather hoping to clear Lydia from his mind. Even though he'll never admit that when he's with her he wishes it was Lydia instead. For Lydia she was enjoying her senior year they were all getting ready for prom since it was fast approaching. No one asked her out yet but she was okay with just going with her friends she just wanted to have fun.

Stiles was going with Heather since she caught him off guard and asked him. He waited a while cause he was thinking of a way to ask Lydia but it was too late now he is going with Heather. Scott was going with Allison obviously, Malia with Aiden, Kira with Derek, Ethan and Danny, Mason and Corey, Boyd and Erica. That left Lydia, Issac and Theo alone but they decided to go in a group of three to not be left out. Stiles was furiated when he found out, though he had no room to be mad since he didn't once try to ask her.

All the girls were at Kira's trying to figure out an idea of what dress they wanted. They were all making sure to not pick the same style or color as one another. Allison choose black, Kira choose a light pink, Malia choose light purple, Erica choose a deep red, and Lydia choose baby blue. Now they just had to go to the stores and pick one out. They made sure to let the boy's know what their color was so they were matching and they could pick out the right corsage.

Two day's later all the girls crowded in one car and drove out of town to one of the biggest dress stores they could go too. "So does everyone have an idea of what they want?" Erica asked keeping her eye's on the road. Everyone sharing their ideas of what they wanted. "I'm so excited to see everyone dress up, it's going to be so much fun." Kira smiled to everyone.

They all walked into the store deciding it would be best to go one by one so they could get honest opinions on the dresses from one another. Allison went first it only took her 3 dresses till she found the one. It was a long black simple satin dress, with a high slit on her right leg it was fitted around her waist had a slight v-cut, and flowed down to the floor beautifully. An a plus was it had pockets. "Why are you a literal model Ally." Malia sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Ally blushed as she made her way back to the room to change and let Kira in next.

Kira took about 10 dresses since she was so indecisive and wanted to really impress Derek. "Kira do you understand you are one of the most beautiful girl's ever. If Derek can't see that then he doesn't deserve you." Erica smiled to the black haired girl before her knowing she was overthinking everything. Kira made her decision on a dress that was short light pink and it was off the shoulders, fitted on her upper body and puffed out lightly to her knees, the dress was beautiful it had amazing lace detailing to it.

Malia was next she was excited she never thought she would care to much for thing's like this but she was ecstatic to be doing this with her girls. Malia took 5 dresses before finding one it was a beautiful light purple tulle dress that had a deep v-cut with white lace on the upper body portion and was less as it went to her waist. "Malia you look like a literal fairy goddess." Lydia called out to her friend as she walked back to the room to change.

Erica only took 2 dresses till she found her's it was a simple deep but not to deep long red dress, it was an elegant satin gown that was strapless and hugged her curves at top and flowed down to the floor beautifully. "A literal goddess how is that even possible." Kira clapped her hands as she got up from her chair causing Erica to laugh.

Last was Lydia she knew she had to find the perfect dress. It took her about 8 dresses till she found the one. Walking out of the room to her friends they all gasped at how beautiful she looked. "How do you look like a Disney princess, how is that possible." Allison smiled to her best friend. Her dress was an off the shoulder satin a-line floor length dress, with a high slit on her right leg and it was fitted to her upper body. After her friend complimenting her she went back and changed out of the dress. Once they had all their dresses they went and picked out the perfect shoes and accessories. After they went back home bursting with joy excited to show their parents their dresses.

Stiles sat on his bed not being able to get any sleep he was anticipating tomorrow since prom finally arrived. All he kept thinking about was what was Lydia going to wear, and how he really fucked up and would not get to dance with her. Millions of thoughts were running through his mind before he knew it he was dosing off into a deep sleep.

Everyone woke up early to start to prepare for the day excited to have a fun night. They all decided to meet at Scotts house once they were ready. Of course all the guy's where there first. Slowly all the girls came leaving Lydia and Allison last since Ally promised to pick her up. Scott was getting anxious since he was so excited to see Ally and what she looked like. "Dude sit down she's on her way okay. " Stiles grabbed his friend by the shoulders and sat him back down. That only made Scott's leg bounce up and down like crazy. His leg stopped once he heard a car door lock and Stiles sat on him so he wouldn't run for the door.

As the girls walked in Stiles breath got caught in his throat. There she was looking like a princess he was caught in a trance before Scott threw him to the floor and he ran for Allison. Hayden and Liam where here to help take pictures for them all. One by one everyone took their couple pictures and group ones and solo ones. They were almost down when Mellisa showed up and her heart was filled with joy to see all the kids dressed up. "Oh I forgot but Stiles your dad want's you to take a picture with Lydia." Melissa called out next to Hayden as she showed her mom the pictures.

Lydia and Stiles both looked at one another and walked over to the area where they were meant to stand for the pictures. Stiles wrapped his arm around her waist. Lydia brought her arm to his chest and they both looked at the camera and smiled. Once they took a couple more Melissa yelled to them "Okay one last group one and be funny about it." Melissa smiled to them all. Lydia and Stiles stayed next to one another and as everyone rushed in making funny faces and jumping on one another. Heather felt a bit out of place with everyone but she stuck her tongue out and put a peace sign up.

Stiles took a chance and grabbed Lydia's leg that was free from to slit and held it up she ended up close to him and decided to give him bunny ears. After everyone pilled in their car's and headed to the school where the prom is being held.

"Stiles do you like Lydia?" Heather asked as she looked out the window she couldn't look at him she was hurt. Stiles didn't say anything and Heather knew her answer. When they get there she hopped out his car and walked away from him to find her friends. She wasn't going to be anyone's second option. Stiles was left at his car alone running his hands through his hair. He was the first one there so he walked in to get his friends a table. Everyone walked in "Hey where's Heather at?" Corey asked Stiles as he took a seat next to him. Stiles just shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his punch.

Everyone was dancing having fun with one another Lydia was taking turns with slow dancing with Issac and Theo. But as she was dancing with Issac she felt bad since they had been there for about 2 hours and Stiles was just sitting down all alone. "What's wrong pretty girl." Issac smiled at her waiting for her response. "I just feel bad that Stiles isn't having a fun time like the rest of us." She looked at him. "Do you wanna ask him to dance it's fine with me some cute blonde is catching my attention. An Theo looks pretty busy with what brunette." Issac told her as he wink to the girl at a back table. Lydia just laughed and walked to Stiles.

"Hey" Lydia took a seat next to the sad boy. "Hey shouldn't you be dancing with Issac?" Stiles asked not making eye contact with her. "Do you wanna dance with me?" Lydia asked him standing up hoping he would say yes. He didn't really answer her just took her hand and took her to the dance floor. If The World Was Ending by JP Saxe & Julia Michaels played throw the gym. Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head in-between her neck, Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed to the music.

They continued to dance till the end of the prom having fun with their friends enjoying the rest of the night. It was finally time for everyone to head out to the after party. Stiles grabbed Lydias arm before she could walk out the school with her friends. "Can you come with me somewhere I wanna show you something?" He asked her Lydia shook her head yes and they headed for his jeep. Letting their friends know they will meet them at the party later they left into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the being gone so long but here is the last chapter. I just had so many personal thing's come up but I hope you like this chapter and I hope you all are staying safe and healthy. XOXO

Both of them got into the jeep Lydia had no idea where he was taking her but honestly she really didn’t care. All she wanted was to be around him no matter what they were doing she missed the sarcastic boy she once use to spend every waking moment with. They sat in silence as the sound of the light rain drops hit the windshield. 

Stiles pulled into a spot just over looking Beacon Hills turning his car off. For a few moments neither of them said anything, Lydia fiddled with her finger’s in her lap and Stiles wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs.

“So why did you bring me out here for.” Lydia was very hesitant to ask cause she was a bit scared to hear his answer. “Ummm… Okay I just wanted to say I’m sorry for being an ass for the millionth time to you. I was scared to tell you how I really felt, I thought it would be better to push you away by being an ass. Then I realized by doing that would mean losing you and I don’t wanna lose you. Lydia I love you.” Stiles never realized how long he was holding his breath until he finished.

Lydia was looking at her hands until she heard his last sentence he loves he. Her heart started to beat faster and butterflies swarmed her stomach. Lydia doesn’t know what came over her but she grabbed Stiles face and kissed him softly. After a few moments they separated and Stiles could not control himself. Grabbing Lydia by her waist he pulled the girl onto his lap it was a bit difficult since her dress was big but with the slit on the side made it a bit more easy. Once she was comfortable in his lap he pulled his seat back and laid it all the way back. Stiles couldn’t believe he was here in his car with the girl of his dreams all he wanted was to be with her.

One hand was on her check and one was sneaking under her dress around to touch her ass. Running his hand around her waist he felt her lacy thong and he groaned into the kiss. He knew he wanted to take his time with her. Lydia broke the kiss looking into his chocolate eyes “I love you to Stiles.” They just stared at one another for what seemed like a lifetime, the rain was hitting the roof of the jeep just adding to the mood. “So do you still wanna go to that party.” Stiles asked Lydia letting his hands fall on her waist. “I don’t know do you?” Lydia smiled at him. To be honest all Lydia wanted was to be alone with Stiles tonight. “Honestly I just wanna be alone with you.” Stiles blushed looking away from her a bit embarrassed. Lydia grabbed his face to look at her “I think that’s a great idea.” Lydia gave him a chaste kiss and plopped back in her seat. “So take me somewhere private.” Lydia buckled her seatbelt and smiled at Stiles. He knew exactly where to take her.

Driving up to the lake house Lydia smiled she was hoping he would come here, they hopped out of the car running to the porch for cover from the rain. Lydia grabbed the key from under the mat they slipped inside to the house. Lydia locked the door and turned around to Stiles. He instantly grabbed her face and kissed her beautiful plump lips. Pushing her up against the door running his hands up and down her body. Lydia’s hands instantly went into his hair. After a bit Stiles grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and walked her upstairs to her room. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and her heels hit the floor. Lydia stepped back and turned around moving her hair to the side so Stiles and unzip her dress. Instantly the boy ran to her and slowly zipped it down kissing her neck taking in her soft skin. 

Letting go of her she turned around to him letting her dress pool around her feet, Stiles breath got caught in his throat at how beautiful she was. As fast as he could Stiles stripped his suit off standing only in his Calvin Klein boxers. Lydia giggled at him she started to take her heels off and walk over to the bed calling Stiles over. In a trance the boy rushed over to her. Getting in-between Lydias leg’s Stiles slowly laid kissed from her belly button up to her neck. 

He was at an all time high the girl of his dreams beneath him, getting to feel her soft skin on him, he could smell her honey body wash. How the smell infiltrated his senses. Hearing her moan as he laid kisses all over her body could have made this night end shortly, but Stiles was determined to hold out and make this last as long as he could.

Finally he made it to her lips and their kisses were slow and sweet. They both wanted to take one another in and remember everything about each other. “Stiles please I need you.” Lydia begged as she broke the kiss and laid her forehead against his. He shook his head and took his boxers off and now was working on taking Lydias thong. Lydia reached in the drawer next to her bed and pulled out a condom and handed it to Stiles. As he took it from her his heart was beating so fast. Never in this type of situation has he been nervous. But come on its with Lydia how could he not be nervous, he just wanted it to be perfect.

He rolled the condom onto his member and continued to kiss her as he lined himself up to enter her. Stiles was slow and steady with his place as she laid under him arching her back. Moaning his name loud for the boy above her. Stiles brought his thumb to her clit and began to do soft and slow circle motions as he was going in and out of her. Lydia was screaming at this point her hands were clutching the sheets. Her knuckles were white, she was getting close to her climax. Stiles started to speed up his pace as he fucked her, all he could think of was how beautiful she was underneath him. He was also getting close to the edge. All it took was a few more pumps for Lydia and Stiles to climax together at once. Stiles slipped out of her to throw the condom away, he then laid on her letting her hold him and run her fingers through his hair.

Moments pass till Stiles decides to say something “I take it were not going to the party.” Lydia giggled at his question. “I love you Lydia.” Stiles said as he looked into her eyes. “I love you to Stiles.” Looking back at him Lydia and Stiles kissed one more time before both of them drifted off to sleep holding one another that night.


End file.
